


[底特律][艾倫蓋900][3P][R18]最佳解(完)

by aleonayagami



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami





	[底特律][艾倫蓋900][3P][R18]最佳解(完)

[底特律][艾倫蓋900][3P][R18]最佳解(完)

 

內文老二的方向是艾倫→蓋→900，但情感方向是艾倫←→蓋←→900

 

=====其實只是開車而已

 

如果問艾倫他覺得蓋文到底適不適合他，艾倫大概也拿不出個準。

他們認識的太早也認適的太久，彼此了解的太「深入」而失去了某些火花，這有好處也有壞處，比方說他太過了解蓋文所以沒太多事情可以真的嚇到他，壞處就是缺了那麼點驚喜。

比如，當他依照約定，在工作結束後依約到蓋文的家，卻在進了客廳之後發現臥室裡頭傳來了蓋文的淫聲浪語，他真的一點也不驚訝。

「老天，你的仿生小屁眼好緊.....操、操、操......」艾倫走到寢室門口，不出所料的發現蓋文根本就沒把門關上，雖然說這間房子也就他一個「人」住，關不關都無所謂就是了，但在這個當口，只能說他是故意的。

蓋文，艾倫的固砲，此時正壓在他的仿生搭檔身上埋頭苦幹，高大健壯的仿生人未著寸縷，乖巧順服的趴在床上翹高屁股，仿生陰莖直挺挺的貼在他的小腹上，而蓋文的手正緊抓著仿生人的腰，一下又一下的操著。

「晚安，歡迎拜訪，艾倫隊長。」先發現他的是仿生人，型號RK900，蓋文的仿生搭檔，由軍用型轉為警用的最新型，與RK800有著近乎一模一樣的面容，卻更加冷漠而疏離，此時雖然他被蓋文押著猛操，臉上的表情依舊毫無變化，聲音也是。

「啊，艾倫，你來的太晚......我們自己開始了......」蓋文衝著他眨了眨眼，腰仍有一下沒一下的挺著，艾倫看了一下，不出意外的看到了陰莖環，也是，如果他們早早開幹的話，不用點手段蓋文肯定已經累到趴下了。

「我沒意見，反正你有沒有硬著對我來說沒差。」艾倫將外套脫了下來，隨手放在寢室的小沙發上，將襯衫袖扣解開捲起，一邊繞到床尾，用力拍了下蓋文的屁股，讓蓋文倒抽一口氣。「反倒是你屁股準備好沒？」艾倫一邊說著一邊將中指探了進去，蓋文一邊嘶聲著一邊停了下來。

「廢話......」蓋文呼著氣，停下了操幹900的動作，這讓仿生人回頭看了一下，只見蓋文仰著頭，抓著900的腰，似乎正在全心感受著艾倫的手指進入他的觸感。

「你裡頭又軟又濕，是900幫你準備的？」艾倫隨意的坐到蓋文身邊，一下子探入了兩根手指翻攪著，蓋文因此調整了雙腿的位置讓臀瓣裡頭的肉穴能更加的敞開，蓋文從喉嚨深處發出了呻吟，似乎無暇回應，代替他回答的是往前爬行了兩步，把蓋文的老二從自己屁股抽出來的900。

「是的，蓋文在這方面缺乏耐性，我認為有必要給予協助。」900翻過身來坐在床頭，失去支點的蓋文順勢趴在他身上，哼哼著享受艾倫的手指強勢又不失溫柔的將他的屁眼撐開的動作。

「我是……不想、讓艾倫……少了樂趣……」蓋文的頭靠在900的腹部，哪兒有著特別明顯的幫浦聲，他知道那是因為仿生人的脈搏調節器就在那邊的關係，即使是面無表情的900在被碰觸到那邊時都會為止緊繃。

「性的樂趣有多種方式可以獲得，不需要冒著受傷的風險。」900把貼在自己身上的蓋文抬了起來，挪動位置把自己墊到蓋文身下，張開了雙腿，那仿生陰莖依舊高高的翹著，而剛剛被抽插了好一陣子的穴口又彷彿沒任何改變似的收縮回去，只剩下濕潤黏膩的痕跡證明剛剛有人在此肆虐過。

蓋文舔著唇，抓過枕頭墊起900的腰再次插了進去，緊緻熱燙的甬道讓他哆嗦了下，多虧了陰莖環才沒當成射出來，但滿足了前面卻空了後面，蓋文回頭望著把手指抽出來的艾倫，只見他拉下拉鍊掏出了老二，有一下沒一下的套弄著。

「怎麼？不是要表演給我看？」艾倫笑了笑，空著的右手拍了一下蓋文的臀瓣，響亮的巴掌聲伴隨著蓋文的痛呼，白皙的臀肉上馬上浮起了紅痕。「有一件事情你是錯的，900，一些適當的疼痛和受傷的風險能讓蓋文更爽，那可是單純讓他插做不到的事情。」

「講的我好像被虐狂一樣……」蓋文嘟囔著，雙手卡住900的膝窩下壓，好讓他臀部抬的更高，他親吻著仿生人粉色的嘴唇，勾出他滑潤的舌頭糾纏著，900半閉著眼睛，，雙腿隨著蓋文的抽插而晃動，從艾倫的視角能跟清純的看到蓋文那已經憋的發紅的卵蛋，以及被箍得死緊的陰莖根部，他似乎想要慢慢動作減少刺激，但900的雙手卻扣著他的臀瓣，彎折的雙腳則夾著他的腰催促蓋文動作，蓋文像是一頭被鞭子催促的驢子一樣不停的動作，沒多久就連跟900接吻的愉悅都沒有，只能靠在仿生人的胸口喘著粗氣，但嘴上卻不停的咒罵著。

「操你的仿生婊子、你、你想、弄死我、操、慢點、操、操、操……」900越過了蓋文的肩頭望向艾倫，他像是保護又像是禁錮一樣的把蓋文圈在他的雙手與雙腿間，他似乎很快的接受了艾倫所說的「蓋文喜歡適當疼痛」的說法，只要蓋文慢下來就拍擊他的臀瓣，那兩片不見光的白皙軟肉很快被他拍他通紅，但更誘人的是，900每拍個一下就會揉捏著那兩片臀瓣，把中間濕漉漉的，已經準備好的穴口展示給艾倫看。

「你必須表現得體，否則艾倫隊長會延遲進入你的時間。」900低聲說著，一邊親吻蓋文的髮旋，宛如玻璃珠(確實也真的是玻璃)般的雙眼卻直勾勾的盯著艾倫，艾倫舔了舔乾澀的嘴唇，望著眼前交纏的肉體，吐出了近乎沙啞的命令。

「求我。」

「求你了我求你了艾倫！求你快點插進來你這死虐待狂死陽痿……」

蓋文的聲音在艾倫插進來的一瞬間咽住了，不只是因為身體被火熱的陽具戳穿、填滿，更因為那一剎那陰莖環彈了開來，蓋文翻著白眼趴在900身上，雙手緊緊的抓住了床單，隨著急促沉重的呼吸發出意味不明的呻吟。

「蓋文將解開陰莖環的時機交付給我。」900淡淡的說著，額角的LED閃著黃色。「我判斷這是個合適的時機。」他看著艾倫說明，看似淡漠的臉上染著一抹不明顯的藍暈，艾倫笑道：

「判斷正確，900。」

然後，他開始操蓋文。

剛下班的特警隊長穿著襯衫及西褲，僅止將老二從褲子裡解放出來操進那又熱又窄的地方，才剛從漫長的限制射精中被解放的蓋文毫無抵抗的被長驅直入，渾身顫抖著被艾倫猛力操弄。

蓋文張著嘴吐出像是被艾倫幹出來的短暫氣音，趴在900的胸口上流著口水，他的眼前是一片花白，腦袋從深處麻了上來，除了「嗬、嗬」的聲音之外什麼都發不出來，他的老二仍軟軟的塞在900的穴裡頭，仿生人那該死的肉壁還在溫溫的按摩著，吸著，彷彿在催促著要他再次硬起來。

「爽嗎？蓋文？」艾倫貼在蓋文的耳邊說著，蓋文因此而又哆嗦了下，雖然沒得到實質回應，但艾倫卻似乎想當滿意，他一下用力幹到深處，滿意的聽到蓋文發出了嗚咽似的聲音時停了下來，將嘴唇貼在仿生人唇上。

900溫順的張開了嘴讓艾倫將舌頭深入，但艾倫也只是簡單的吸吮了兩下就離開，再次將心力放在活塞運動上。

而蓋文就這樣硬生生的被艾倫再次操硬，900當然也給予了適當的協助，主動的配合著艾倫的抽插頻率晃動臀部，控制著蓋文的腰，讓他成為兩人之間被動的中間者，說得更簡單點，他就是被艾倫插著去操900。

「操、操、你們兩個混……」蓋文恢復了點精神就想罵人，但艾倫扣住了他的下顎將他的嘴撐開，粗暴的用舌頭操他的嘴，蓋文只能嗚咽著被艾倫同時用老二和舌頭操，前後夾攻上下交雜的快感弄到他幾乎缺氧，當艾倫捨得放開他的嘴時，900將湊上來刁過他的舌頭，蓋文的臉上一塌糊塗的流淌著汗水淚水和口水，但900似乎一點也不在意。

當艾倫終於射出來的時候，蓋文已經完全沒了力氣，連想射精都缺乏衝勁，艾倫似乎明白蓋文的狀況，把自己抽出來之後將蓋文翻了過來，像攤爛泥似的底特律警探呆呆的望著眼前汗濕了襯衫攏著頭髮的特警，對他勾了勾手指。

艾倫微微勾起了嘴角，躺在他的身邊親吻著蓋文，右手則圈住了那還硬著的老二套弄著。同時900佔據了另一邊，加入了他們唇舌糾纏的陣容，淫穢的交纏在一起。

當蓋文在艾倫和900兩人溫度迥異的手中射出來的時候，蓋文在想，也許下次，該讓艾倫待在中間。

END

艾倫那種有點悶騷的帥真是難寫.....


End file.
